


To The Letter

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Captain Kirk and Yeoman Rand had a wager. She lost.





	To The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To The Letter  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk, Spock (Kirk/Rand implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 229  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk and Yeoman Rand had a wager. She lost.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'raincoat' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“I’ve arranged for the next group of....”

Whatever Spock was saying was lost as Captain Kirk turned his head to stare at the beautiful woman walking by them. He couldn’t believe she had done it. Sure, they’d had a wager and she had lost but he’d never thought she would actually go through with it.

“Captain?”

Kirk shook his head and quickly turned back to face Spock. “I’m sorry, Spock.” He risked a glance back at her and quickly swallowed a groan as she paused to rub the back of one leg. _She really did have beautiful legs._ He swallowed hard. “What were you saying?”

“Nothing that can not wait.” There was no use in him repeating himself. It was obvious the Captain’s attention was still on the Yeoman. Perhaps he was wondering about her attire as well. “I fail to see the logic in wearing a raincoat on the ship.”

Captain Kirk couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face before he quickly schooled his features into more neutral lines. “You’re right, Mr. Spock. It isn’t at all logical.” _Unless one was fulfilling a wager one had lost._ “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have a word with the Yeoman immediately.” Without a word he took off towards the turbo lift. As he walked he said a quick prayer that she had followed the wager to the letter.


End file.
